Una leona en el corazón
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: Molly Weasley II no estaba asustada en su selección de Hogwarts, no, ni un poco. Solo eran unos ligeros nervios. Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Una leona en el corazón**

Decir que Molly Weasley estaba asustada era un eufemismo, estaba aterrada.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts al son del subdirector Longbottom constantemente se alisaba su túnica, su cabello, su corbata, todo. Molly sabía que se parecía mucho a su tocaya y padre, pero eso no le aseguraba la entrada a la casa de los leones.

"¿Y si no estoy en Gryffindor?" pensaba la niña con angustia bien escondida "Seguramente mis tíos me dejaran de hablar, y mi padre no me querrá más ¡ay!..."

Por no estar prestando atención de su entorno, chocó con fuerza contra el hombro de James Potter, quien también iba a su primer año. Mascullando una disculpa, se alejó del grupo de niños y se apoyó en una pared, ignorando las palabras del profesor Longbottom, las cuales se sabía de memoria.

"Respira, Molly, respira, todo está bien" se calmaba ella mentalmente. "Vas a ir a Gryffindor, como toda tu familia y…"

—¿Tú donde crees que me coloquen? —le interrumpió James con fanfarronería, y Molly puso los ojos en blanco, pues ya todo el mundo sabía dónde iba a tocar el condenado.

—Vete a molestar a Fred, James; no estoy de humor —le advierte la niña con una mirada severa, inquietamente parecida a la de su abuela.

—Huy, que miedo… —en ese momento el profesor Longbottom entra al Hall de Hogwarts y los conduce hacia el Gran Comedor, el cual ya está lleno de niños, y Molly se rehúsa a bajar la cabeza. Iba a ir a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor y a Gryffindor como que se llamaba Molly.

Neville los conduce frente a la mesa de los profesores, donde se coloca en fila frente al salón y el sombrero, arremangado y mugriento como siempre, comienza a cantar.

"En Gryffindor están los caballerosos, y yo siempre ayudo a Albus cuando James y Fred le están fastidiando mucho, y a Louis cuando necesita una salida de la feminidad de sus dos hermanas, y a Lily cuando necesita consejos de chicas; valiente siempre, pues quién más que yo mató a esa araña que tenía aterrada a Rosie, y…"

—¡Alzaga, Mauricio! —la repentina y potente voz del profesor Neville saca a Molly de sus cavilaciones de un golpe, y pega un pequeño brinco que hace que los dos niños al lado suyo la vean de forma rara; no se había dado cuenta de que el sombrero ya había terminado su canción.

Los niños van pasando uno a uno, y como Molly esperaba, el jocoso James va a Gryffindor, sonriéndole desde la mesa. Ella y su primo Fred fueron unos de los últimos en ser llamados, y su corazón se acelera al oír como envían al molesto crío a Gryffindor, sentándose justo al lado de Potter.

—¡Weasley, Molly! —la espalda de la nombrada se estira instantáneamente, colocando su mejor cara de seriedad tal y como había visto a su padre hacerlo, y se apuró a sentarse, en donde Neville le colocó la raída tela en la cabeza. Todo se vuelve negro y, por varios segundos, Molly teme que el sombrero no diga nada.

—_Molly Weasley… chica, me resultas conocida…_

—Sí, mi abuela también se llamaba así —murmura Molly con timidez, esperando el veredicto del sombrero, el cual parece estarse tomando su tiempo.

—_Firme, determinada, muy enfocada en su trabajo, Ravenclaw y Slytherin serían buenos para ti… sí… y con tu inteligencia…_

Molly se aferra a los bordes de la silla con fuerza, y aprieta los ojos en un ademán infantil. No, no, ¡no!...

—_Aún así, eres una leona, chica: noble, valiente y fuerte, y con tanta terquedad no puedo sino enviarte a ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

De inmediato Molly se retira el sombrero de los ojos y suspira, aliviada. La mesa de Gryffindor aplaude con muchísimo orgullo, en especial James y Fred, y se dirige hacia allá con expresión orgullosa y, francamente, pomposa.

—Tenías una cara de mojigata, Molly... ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta James en cuanto Molly se sienta, y ella niega con la cabeza.

—Nooo, ¿cómo crees? Si ni estaba nerviosa, yo sabía de una que iba a entrar a Gryffindor —le responde Molly con seriedad, y agarra un pedazo gigante de pollo que acababa de aparecer en la mesa.

Nadie tenía que enterarse de su pequeño ataque de nervios mental. Nop. Para nada. Ella era una leona en el corazón, y quien se atreviera a negarlo la iba a pagar muy caro.


End file.
